


Camera Shy

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: The Blue and Gold needs you.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 9





	Camera Shy

“You’re a great photographer. The Blue and Gold needs you.”

“Are you fucking with me?”

“What’s the problem?

She narrowed her eyes. “You, your ex, and me working on the school paper together.”

“And Kevin.”

“Have you even run this idea by Betty yet?”

“Of course.” He sighed and placed a hand over hers on the bar. “I just want all of us to be friends.”

“Just friends?” She didn’t want to be a captive audience to their drama.

“Betty and I are friends.”

He was still holding her hands. She looked down and he pulled them away quickly. _Oh._


End file.
